


In Which Dave Hears Karkat Singing At A Club

by orphan_account



Series: Clubbing and Singing [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Brain switch? kind of, Clubbing, Drinking, First A03 Fanfic, Humanstuck, Multi, Only Karkat remembers everyone dying, Some Songs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 21:41:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4641168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>======>Dave: Go to club.<br/>Your name is Dave Strider. Clubs are your kind of thing, and you certainly didn't expect to learn about Karkat's life while going to one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. =====>Dave: Enter Club Alternia

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic! On this website at least. I made a Fairy Tail one on Wattpad, and am writing one on Fanfiction. Enjoy! Also, there is no pesterchum yet. Only texting for now!

**====== >Dave: Go to club.**

  Your name is DAVE STRIDER. You have decided to go clubbing today. Currently you are deciding on which club to go to, and, even though it is against MS Paint High School rules, you drink there. One club name catches your eye. The club is called "Club Alternia." Strange name, and you have never heard of it before. Must be a new club. You decide to go there.

Once you reach Club Alternia, you realize that it's a pretty big club, and that there are LOTS, and LOTS, and LOTS of people. There is a song echoing throughout the place, however you need to go IN the club to hear it. SO you proceed to go in.

**====== >Dave: Enter club.**

  The moment you get inside Alternia, you start hustling to the front, which happens to be the best spot to stand and dance in a club. What you see when you get to the front surprises you. THAT for sure, is KARKAT VANTAS. And he is just now starting a new song. You hear his voice and guitar over the speakers.

_There will be no soft sounds this time_  
_no arms, not mine at least_  
_should've expect this, I guess, no “shh” can sooth your beast_

The moment you heard that, you know he's singing about the game you once played with your friends and some other kids.

_And it was my problem once, that violence inside your eyes_  
_bright red and high with death and pie, and rage that never dies_

_And I used to blame myself, then I blamed everybody else, but never you_

Holy shit. His life sounded pretty depressing, but the game wasn't sad. He didn't think so at least.

_cause you were just a messed up kid,_  
_who'd step in it, get scared and sit,_  
_and pray for goats and gods who would know what to forbid_

_and when you would reach out, well I'd run my big mean mouth and make it worse_  
_And maybe I deserve that hurt,_  
_destruction of my universe,_  
_so if you've gotta beat somebody up don't make it her._

What did this come from? Not the game, you thought. No one hurt anyone else, besides you and your bro during strifes.

_I'm sorry, I messed up, I'm not a leader anymore._  
_I'm sorry, I messed up, I'm not a leader._  
_Not a leader._  
_Not a leader, friend._

Great. That is even more depressing. You knew Karkat was the "friendleader" as he dubbed it, but what made him sorry?

_No more attempts to make you see, I tried, he succeeded, oh well_  
_but what I can say to a girl who'd play with a noose of excuses until_  
_her big wicked grin disappears in the smoke, and crack goes the rope pulled true_  
_I know enough about doubt, and hating myself, to tell that you now know it too_

Okay, hating himself, that must be puberty. Right? Right...

_and I used to blame myself, then I blamed everybody else, including you_  
_but you were perfect as you were_  
_all angled out, a blinding blur_  
_so bright and beautiful, and clever, yeah for sure_

Seems like Karkat had some sort of crush, but who?

_But when you would reach out, well I'd run my big mean mouth and make a mess_  
_And now it's my turn to confess_  
_I wasn't there, I didn't guess_  
_that you were slipping, 'till you tripped right off the edge_

_I'm sorry, I messed up, I'm not a leader anymore_  
_I'm sorry, I messed up, I'm not a leader,not a leader, not a leader..._

You had to admit, he sounded pretty nice.

_Said a thousands words but they never helped_  
_I hid my scars from you out of shame_  
_Took up the cause, Yeah I took the helm_  
_But I'm not the only one who's changed_  
_I knew you first, I knew you best_  
_I wish I'd stopped it way back then_  
_when things were bad, but they still made sense_  
_when we were kids, when we were friends._

_Friendleaders..._

  You could see Vantas almost tearing up and crying. Clearly, he bases the song off of something, and you were determined to find out. He sounded amazing, but depressing. So, you did the only sensible thing. 

**====== >Dave: Follow Karkat backstage.**

 

 


	2. What's a Nooksniffer?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Backstage. That's pretty much it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to chapter two! Hope you enjoy, and if you have any suggestions feel free to tell me!

**======== >Dave: Be the kid who just sang.**

  Your name is KARKAT VANTAS, and you think you just saw Dave in the crowd, but why the hell would he come to CLUB ALTERNIA? This was a non- drinking club, so why go there? But, we'll set that aside. Your ORIGINAL songs are fucking depressing, you know that, but they helped with your depression. To others it was just a game, but to you, your game self's conscious was pretty much transported to you, which led to death, misery, and guilt. Great, right?

  You are well aware that you are almost in tears, and thank gog that none of the 'trolls' as you dub them (because they were random trolls in the game) saw you actually start crying. However, you were NOT ready for what happened next.

**======== >Karkat: Be the douche in Ben Stiller glasses.**

  Whoa. Your name is Dave Strider, and those babies on your face are Dave Strider Original Glasses. And Jesus Christ, Karkat Vantas is actually crying. The guy who punched someone for poking him. The guy who never stops shouting, and types wall upon walls of gray rage- text. Of course, he immediately hears you and looks at you. Well, shit. There goes the surprise. You supposes this way is more ironic, you guess. 

  Karkat stares at you for a few seconds, and the next thing that happens is Karkat pulling out two sickles, each identical to the ones he used in Sburb. "Whoa, calm down, bro. What was the song you sang up there anyways?" You ask. "None of your fucking business!" Vantass shouts at you. You still need to ask him about his song lyrics.

  "Anyways Karkitten, I still need to know why that song was so depressing. No one died in the game, and if they did, it's a game! Not real life!" Karkat rolls his eyes. "Not for you, nooksniffer..." He mumbles. What. In the absolute fuck. Was a nooksniffer? Must've been an Alternian swear. Wait a second, how do you remember what species Karkat was in the game? Whatever.

**======== >Be Karkat. Again.**

  "The lyrics are obviously based on the game." Dave told you. Well really, because that wasn't OBVIOUS enough. "Really? Nooo, it WASN'T based off the game. Of course it was based off the game!" Wow. You haven't had a spontaneous anger burst since, well, the game. "Don't get your panties in a twist." Strider replied. "Just checking!" Right.

_He was just mocking you._ The voice in your head said. No he wasn't! He didn't even remember the game! _Right. He was probably just mad at you for letting everyone die._ He didn't remember the game, or the brain/conscious switch thing most likely didn't happen to him. Probably. But still! But. . .still... Fine, okay creepy voice in your head. He has a point. A crazy thing about Sburb, or Sgrub, was that everyone in the game was either your friends, your friend's friends, or you or your friends' relatives. For example, Kankri was your brother, and Sollux was your best friend. Thanks gog that Kankri couldn't remember the game like you do. All you would ever hear would be, "That was triggering!" and "I believe that person's actions was VERY triggering." Crap. Still using troll terms like gog.

Time to switch the subject.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so sorry for the short chapter! I have been busy with school, and the next chapter will be out by Friday for sure. Message me at either gajeelxlucy (Animestuck) or the redbloodedknights (The Red Blooded Knights) for suggestions, questions, and concerns.

**Author's Note:**

> The song is called Friend,Leader, by PhemieC originally posted on tumblr. Here is the link for it on Soundcloud.   
> https://soundcloud.com/hamsters/friend-leader All credit to the song and lyrics to the amazing song artist!


End file.
